


Good Night

by casualpastelgay



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A late night with two soft boys.~
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This was my gift to my Secret Santa buddy in @dokidoki-pepperoni-discord(tumblr)‘s Secret Santa this year. I don’t write canon x canon pairings very often so I was a bit nervous to go into this since I have a complex about wanting to get characterization perfect even though it’s essentially impossible. My buddy liked it and I’m very glad for that!! Thank you, buddy, for giving me a little confidence and a smile.

Ai pressed the tips of his fingers against the glass. The window of the flat he shared with the rest of Quartet Night should be freezing, given it was the middle of the night on top of it snowing. But he didn’t feel the cold, he couldn’t.

When going out, he had to appear that temperature affected him in some way, but the way he was designed… It didn’t matter what he wore, he was always a comfortable temperature. It always interested him when Reiji complained about it being too cold or too hot, as well as the one time he had tried to grab something out of the oven while neglecting to protect his hands. Reiji said it had burned terribly, but there wasn’t anything Ai could compare that feeling to.

“Why are you still up?” Ai blinked slowly, his charge growing too low to realize someone had walked up behind him until arms encircled his body.

He leaned back into Ranmaru’s chest. “I was waiting for you,” Ai murmured. His voice was quiet, it almost sounded like a glitch in his system was occurring.

Ranmaru sighed softly. “I told you not to; you need time to rest so you don’t end up passing out. It’s still going to be snowing tomorrow.” He worried about Ai, knowing snow did the same thing to him that rain did. The four had a wintery shoot during the day tomorrow.

“Don’t you need rest as well?” Ai turned his head to look at Ranmaru, his cyan eyes a bit dim.

“It’s not as important as yours.” Ranmaru replied quickly, cutting Ai off before he could retort with a soft peck on the lips.

Was this it? The only aspect of burning that Ai could imagine. Being close to the one he loved filled him with something he couldn’t really describe. The word ‘love’ sufficed, but even then, it didn’t feel like enough.

The soft sound of gentle kisses filled both of their ears, drawing them closer still. Ai had turned fully now, facing Ranmaru as they embraced each other. “We should go to bed.” Ranmaru brushed strands of hair away from Ai’s face, watching as his eyes seemed to grow dimmer as each second ticked by.

Ai raised his hand to put if over Ranmaru’s as it settled against his cheek, eyes widening as he felt slight abrasions on his skin. “What happened?” Ai pulled Ranmaru’s hand from his face, holding it in both of his as he inspected it.

“It w-“

“A cat.” Ai interrupted Ranmaru before he could finish his statement, which earned him a resigned nod from his partner. “This is going to get you in trouble someday.”

Ranmaru knew this well, the number of times he’d been told off by management about his carelessness. ‘What if it has a disease?’ they’d say, not understanding what it felt to be truly alone like the stray cats did. Especially in the wintertime like this. “I couldn’t just leave her there.” His brow furrowed, the contrast of his true eye color and his contact making him look angry. Although he wasn’t, just concerned about the furry friend he had carried to the vet. He had returned home far later than he had planned to, but to save a lonely soul, it was worth it.

Ai looked Ranmaru in the eyes. “I know, just be careful.”

Ranmaru opened his mouth to retort but Ai was quicker to the beat. “Please?”

“I will.” Ranmaru’s stubbornness couldn’t trump the look Ai gave him whenever he was being sincere. It was hard for Ai to process his own feelings, something Ranmaru understood far too well.

Ranmaru’s gaze softened when Ai leaned into him fully, his eyelids drooping. “We really should head to bed.” He murmured, lifting Ai into a bridal carry.

Typically, Ai would reject this treatment. But truth be told, he was getting closer and closer to going into sleep mode standing there by the window. “Hmmm…” Ai hummed, nuzzling into Ranmaru’s shoulder.

Ranmaru quietly carried Ai to their room, careful not to wake the other two members of the group because either of them would likely be loud if woken.

Once Ranmaru was at the side of his and Ai’s shared bed, he shifted his balance tactfully to one foot and scooted the blankets back with the foot that was in the air. He silently thanked whatever higher power there was that he didn’t fall over.

“Are you awake?” Ranmaru breathed softly as he lowered his partner onto their bed.

Ai didn’t respond. He really had used all his energy to wait up for Ranmaru. It was touching to Ranmaru that Ai would wait so long, but he didn’t want it to affect the inner mechanisms of Ai.

Ranmaru stepped away from the bed to change into pajamas, he’d rather just sleep in his underwear, if that… But it was freezing. He had a guess as to who had turned the heat down, but he didn’t want to think of the name. It wasn’t the time to get annoyed.

After he had changed, Ranmaru carefully got into bed, pulling the blankets snuggly over himself and Ai.

“ _Good night…_ ” Ai breathed, his dim eyes opening briefly as he curled closer to Ranmaru, nuzzling into him much like the freezing cat had earlier in the night.

Ranmaru pressed his lips to Ai’s, lingering there until Ai faded back into sleep mode. “ _Good night._ ” Ranmaru murmured, gathering the smaller figure into his arms and holding him close.

He felt so lucky to have someone like this, in the cold, in the warm. Anytime. Anywhere. Ranmaru was so used to feeling like nobody was there for him… Ai had really changed his outlook for the better. And it was something he’d never give up.

They slept that night soundly, reveling in each other’s company in their physical forms and their dreams, awaiting the next wintry day to come… Where they could awaken together, recharged from the other’s closeness.


End file.
